All About Us IV - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: In part 8 of the FIFTH Annual Holiday Marathon, Kaitlyn gets the rest of the quizzes back and shares some of the family's results.
1. Chapter 1

_ANs in part one but a few extra ones:_

 _Thanks to Sammy who had a lot of fun with John and Carrie's quizzes and Ilna for filling in so many blanks in this series. :) They both contributed to this one immensely._

 _Also, as we enter 2019 we thank you all for your support and love of the REAL World._

 _Sammy & Ilna I look forward to another year of sharing your incredible friendship. I love you both more than I can say._

* * *

 **All About Us 4**

As the family sat around the deck enjoying barbecue and a beach day before everyone headed off for their various New Year's Eve plans, Kaitlyn happily reported she'd gotten more quizzes back.

"Aunt Cath helped me do mine," Joan announced from her seat on the lounge chair she was sharing with Catherine.

"And you had very good answers." Catherine bent to kiss her head.

"So what did you learn?" Grace asked Kaitlyn, who was blowing bubbles for a squealing Angie as Cammie helped her pop them.

"I'm going to email everyone all the answers so you can see," she said with a smile. "Uncle Steve?"

"What, sweetheart?" he answered as he passed a plate of hot dogs to Cody, who was manning the grill.

"You got picked the most for a survival game partner."

"I'd take a shot at teaming with John to kick your butt," Carrie announced while toasting with her iced tea.

"Bring it, Stagler." He smirked. "Cath and I are unbeatable."

"People picked Aunt Catherine, too, but Uncle Steve got the most." Kaitlyn confirmed.

"Of course he did," Danny snorted. "Because he's a maniac with an unparalleled competitive drive."

"Ahem." Catherine raised her brow at him and Danny shook his head.

"Sorry, unparallelled except for you. Although you use common sense unlike mister leap-then-look."

"You're just jealous 'cause I'd win," Steve busted as he lifted Angie and sat her on his lap. "Here, baby girl, take a bite." He offered her a piece of burger.

"Win? I wouldn't be crazy enough to trek through a jungle for fun, so I'd say _that's_ a win …" his best friend teased even as he passed a napkin over for his goddaughter.

"Cody, a lot of us picked you, too," Kaitlyn said as the partners stopped bantering to eat. "And us kids all said you're our hero."

"I…" A wash of emotion showed on the young man's face as his siblings nodded and smiled their agreement. "Thanks, you guys."

"Everyone picked a family member for their hero," Kaitlyn said. "I really liked that. Uncle Steve got chosen lots of times. Grace picked Uncle Danny and Uncle Steve. Uncle Danny and Aunt Catherine both picked their dads."

Joseph smiled at his daughter's look of pride. The same one that never dimmed from when she was not much older than Angie.

"Aunt Catherine?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Uncle Joseph picked you and Aunt Elizabeth."

"Awww, Dad." Catherine reached across to where Joseph sat next to her and Joan on a second lounge and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"I answered with the truth." Joseph smiled at his daughter and wife.

"So did I." Ang nodded at her granddaughter and Catherine shifted Joan a bit so she could cross the deck and wrap her grandma in a hug.

"I love you, Gram."

"And I'm very, very proud of you." She kissed Catherine's cheek. "I love my girl so much."

"Ohh," Grace said. "That's … you guys are so adorable."

"Nonna picked you, Uncle Danny," Kaitlyn continued with a grin, which earned his grandmother a heartfelt hug as well. "And all of us would ask where our family was after being frozen, and Grandma Ang could do headstands back in the day."

"Scout's honor." Ang raised her hand at Jacob's impressed look.

Joseph smiled at his mother in law. "I'd never doubt that for a second."

Joan hopped off the lounge chair and moved to her mother's lap. "Mama and Daddy's my heros," she announced and Mary kissed the blonde halo of hair reflecting the afternoon sun.

Grace took a bite of hot dog and chewed thoughtfully. "Know what? Auntie Cath, you should save them all for Angie. I bet she'd love to read them."

"That's a great idea," Catherine agreed, moving to sit next to Steve and their daughter. "What do you think, baby girl?" She clapped and Angie held out a piece of fruit before putting it into her mouth. "Someday you'll be asked who you're gonna team up with for survivor."

"Know what I think?" Joseph said as he looked at his smiling granddaughter who was clad in black leggings and a tiny camo top that read, _The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday._ "I think I'll beat the rush. I choose Angie right now."

#


	2. Aaron's Quiz

**What's your name?** Aaron Reyes

 **What time is it?** 7:00 a.m.

 **What is your best friend's name?** My sister Alyssa's my best friend.

 **When was the last time you climbed a tree?** At the playground last week with Joan

 **What would be your first question after waking up from being cryogenically frozen for 100 years?** Where're my daughter and my wife?

 **What's your favorite day?** The day I officially adopted Joan.

 **What is the most annoying question that people ask you?** I don't get too many annoying ones.

 **What is the luckiest thing that has happened to you?** Meeting my wife because I went to my nephew's birthday party!

 **What are you wearing now?** A _Disney Dad_ T-shirt we got in Disneyland and sweatpants

 **Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?** My father

 **Siblings?** Alyssa

 **Hair color?** Brown

 **Eye Color?** Brown

 **Who knows your deepest secret?** I don't have a deep secret. Mary knows pretty much everything.

 **Are you shy?** No

 **Can you do a headstand?** Probably.

 **Look to your right, what do you see?** My wife and daughter sleeping. Joan crawled in with us about an hour ago to watch Paw Patrol and they both fell back to sleep.

 **What books are you reading?** A true crime novel.

 **Piercings?** None

 **Favorite movie?** Star Wars

 **Favorite football team?** Cowboys

 **What were you doing before this?** Sleeping

 **Pets?** Not yet

 **What do you worry about?** Joan being safe and happy as she grows up. We want her to always have confidence in her abilities and herself like she does now.

 **If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win?** I'd pick my daughter and we'd lose but we'd have a blast.

 **Are you missing someone?** My grandparents. I'd have loved for them to know my daughter.

 **Do you have a tattoo?** No.

 **Who is your hero?** My dad.


	3. Mary's Quiz

**What's your name?** Mary McGarrett Reyes

 **What time is it? 7** :00 a.m.

 **What is your best friend's name?** My two sister in laws: Catherine and Alyssa.

 **When was the last time you climbed a tree?** When I was a kid.

 **What would be your first question after waking up from being cryogenically frozen for 100 years?** Where's my daughter? And probably brother, Steve? Because he'd be in charge of whatever was happening, for sure.

 **What's your favorite day?** Our wedding when all three of us became an official family.

 **What is the most annoying question that people ask you?** It used to be, "You grew up in Hawaii, why'd you leave?"

 **What is the luckiest thing that has happened to you?** My daughter Joan!

 **What are you wearing now?** A Jets T-shirt to bust Steve and shorts

 **Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?** My mother in law

 **Siblings?** Just Steve. Who is totally plenty. ;)

 **Hair color?** Blonde

 **Eye Color?** Blue

 **Who knows your deepest secret?** Aaron but it took me a while to tell him all my secrets

 **Are you shy?** I was as a kid. Hard to believe, right?

 **Can you do a headstand?** Yeah

 **Look to your right, what do you see?** My ninja warrior brother playing Disney princess go fish with my daughter and I need to video it.

 **What books are you reading?** Textbooks and bedtime stories are about it for me right now.

 **Piercings?** My ears.

 **Favorite movie?** I don't have one, really. I didn't see a lot of movies as a kid.

 **Favorite football team?** I really don't know one from the other - to Aaron's distress.

 **What were you doing before this?** Playing with my gorgeous niece.

 **Pets?** None right now

 **What do you worry about?** Passing my classes. Setting the best example for Joan as I possibly can

 **If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win?** I should say my husband, but I gotta say Steve. When you have a SEAL for a brother, you go with the odds.

 **Are you missing someone?** My father. I didn't know him after I was ten, I'd have liked a chance to.

 **Do you have a tattoo?** Yes. Don't get stupid ones, Kaitlyn. Removing them HURTS. LOL Trust me.

 **Who is your hero?** Catherine. She an amazing person in every way but she's also incredibly kind. And don't tell him, because his head will get bigger, but Steve is my hero, too.


	4. Aunt Deb's Quiz

**What's your name?** Deb McGarrett

 **What time is it?** 2:00 p.m.

 **What is your best friend's name?** Patricia

 **When was the last time you climbed a tree?** Sometime in the 1950s.

 **What would be your first question after waking up from being cryogenically frozen for 100 years?** I wouldn't want to be frozen, really. If I was I'd ask to talk to my nephew Steve, because he'd have all the information on what was happening.

 **What's your favorite day?** Every day alive is a good day

 **What is the most annoying question that people ask you?** "You're a singer? Do you know … fill in the blank." Because no, I don't know every other singer from my era.

 **What is the luckiest thing that has happened to you?** It was more skilled doctors than luck, but I survived a brain tumor and I am cancer free!

 **What are you wearing now?** A green top and black pants.

 **Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?** Mary

 **Siblings?** I had one brother, Uncle Steve's dad.

 **Hair color?** Red

 **Eye Color?** Blue

 **Who knows your deepest secret?** Ohhh, deep dark secrets? I'm afraid I don't have any of those.

 **Are you shy?** Goodness no.

 **Can you do a headstand?** I could when I was younger.

 **Look to your right, what do you see?** My beautiful great nieces Joan and Angie playing together

 **What books are you reading?** I'm not reading one at the moment. Time to get a new one to start. I did read Liz Taylor's biography a few weeks ago.

 **Piercings?** Only my ears.

 **Favorite movie?** Musicals! I love musicals from the 40s

 **Favorite football team?** I don't watch football. I'll say Kukui High for Steve

 **What were you doing before this?** Reading to Joan and Angie

 **Pets?** No pets, but I do love visiting Cammie and Smokey

 **What do you worry about?** Not much. I'm happy my niece and nephew are happy and we are all healthy.

 **If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win?** Oh no, that's not for me. If I had to choose, I'd expect Steve to get us both through the competition!

 **Are you missing someone?** My parents, My brother, John, too.

 **Do you have a tattoo?** No.

 **Who is your hero?** My nephew, Steve.


	5. Joan's Quiz

_**(Typed by Aunt Catherine)**_

 **What's your name?** My name is Joan Deborah McGarrett Reyes. Uncle Steve calls me Joanie. Like I just call Angie Cousin Angie.

 **What time is it?** It's after lunch. We had hot dogs.

 **What is your best friend's name?** Kadisha

 **When was the last time you climbed a tree?** At home with Daddy at the park

 **What would be your first question after waking up from being cryogenically frozen for 100 years?** If I got frozen like by Elsa I'd want Mama and Daddy there. So I'd say "Where are they?"

 **What's your favorite day?** Our wedding day when Mama and Daddy and me got to be official.

 **What is the most annoying question that people ask you?** "Are you all finished eating?" I eat slow.

 **What is the luckiest thing that has happened to you?** When Uncle Steve and Aunt Cath had a baby that's my cousin Angie.

 **What are you wearing now?** My Disney Princess top and my frozen leggings from when we went to Disney and stayed in the Disney hotel.

 **Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?** Gramma Sue, just before when we called her and Grandpa Ramon.

 **Siblings?** I don't have any but I got Cousin Angie and Avery and all my Allen cousins.

 **Hair color?** Blonde

 **Eye Color?** Blue

 **Who knows your deepest secret?** We don't keep secrets in our house. That's not a good idea.

 **Are you shy?** No. Mama says I'm un-shy!

 **Can you do a headstand?** Yes! Grace taught me how.

 **Look to your right, what do you see?** Aunt Cath is helping me do my answers.

 **What books are you reading?** Last night we read _Everyone Loves Olaf_ and _Mulan's Lunar New Year._

 **Piercings?** Mama said maybe soon I can get earrings.

 **Favorite movie?** _Frozen_. And _Beauty and the Beast_. And _Cinderella_. And _Frozen Ever After_.

 **Favorite football team?** Our team - I like playing with everybody on Thanksgiving.

 **What were you doing before this?** Playing with Cousin Angie

 **Pets?** I want a dog. And a kitty. Maybe an orange one. Or a black one like Midnight. And a big dog like Cammie. Did you know my Aunt 'Lyssa's a vet?

 **What do you worry about?** Aunt Deb says we should leave our worries on the doorstep.

 **If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win?** If we played a game like that I'd pick my daddy because he's strong and really smart.

 **Are you missing someone?** No.

 **Do you have a tattoo?** Yes. I have a a Rudolph one. Aunt Elizabeth put it on me before.

 **Who is your hero?** Mama and Daddy


	6. Jacob's Quiz

**What's your name?** Jacob Nicholas Allen

 **What time is it?** 1:00

 **What is your best friend's name?** Can I say you and Dylan?

 **When was the last time you climbed a tree?** Today in our yard.

 **What would be your first question after waking up from being cryogenically frozen for 100 years?** I'd ask where Mom was.

 **What's your favorite day?** My birthday and Christmas

 **What is the most annoying question that people ask you?** "Where's your dad?" 'Cause I don't like to talk about him.

 **What is the luckiest thing that has happened to you?** Meeting Aunt Catherine when she helped me at shop with a cop.

 **What are you wearing now?** My _Dispicable Me_ shirt and pants that were Dylan's but got too short for him. I really like 'em cause they're cargoes like Uncle Steve's.

 **Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?** Uncle Joseph.

 **Siblings?** You, Dylan, Casey and Cody

 **Hair color?** Blonde

 **Eye Color?** Blue

 **Who knows your deepest secret?** I don't got any big secrets.

 **Are you shy?** No. I like to talk to everyone.

 **Can you do a headstand?** Yes, I learned when I was six.

 **Look to your right, what do you see?** Mom and Casey.

 **What books are you reading?** The new Dog Man book I got for Christmas!

 **Piercings?** No

 **Favorite movie?** All the minion ones.

 **Favorite football team?** UH Rainbow Warriors. Cody and Jadon took Dylan and me to a game it was awesome.

 **What were you doing before this?** Eating lunch

 **Pets?** Midnight. He's a good cat, I'm real happy you saved him on Halloween.

 **What do you worry about?** Mom says leave the worrying to her so that's what I try to do

 **If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win?** I'd pick Cody and we'd do good. We can't beat Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine because they're grown ups but we'd be awesome.

 **Are you missing someone?** No, everybody is home.

 **Do you have a tattoo?** Maybe when I grow up I might get some.

 **Who is your hero?** Cody


	7. Carrie's Quiz

**What's your name?** Carrie Stagler

 **What time is it?** 9:00 PM

 **What is your best friend's name?** Catherine Rollins

 **When was the last time you climbed a tree?** Survivalist drills last year.

 **What would be your first question after waking up from being cryogenically frozen for 100 years?** Are there still cheeseburgers? Because I'm starved.

 **What's your favorite day?** Any day with no paperwork.

 **What is the most annoying question that people ask you?** Why John and I don't have any kids.

 **What is the luckiest thing that has happened to you?** I got accepted to the naval academy where I met John, Catherine and yes … even Steve.

 **What are you wearing now?** My bathing suit. Because I need to do laundry.

 **Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?** My mom.

 **Siblings?** My baby brother, Kevin

 **Hair color?** Blonde

 **Eye Color?** Blue

 **Who knows your deepest secret?** Catherine and John.

 **Are you shy?** Not in the least

 **Can you do a headstand?** You betcha.

 **Look to your right, what do you see?** A pile of laundry I should be doing but instead i'm having fun answering your quiz.

 **What books are you reading?** American Warrior by Gary O'Neal

 **Piercings?** Yes. Let's leave it at that.

 **Favorite movie?** Say Anything

 **Favorite football team?** Cleveland Browns. I really have no particular connection to them but my rooting for them drives both John and Steve crazy so GO BROWNS!

 **What were you doing before this?** Ordering takeout because unlike you, I am not a gourmet cook :)

 **Pets?** No, but I consider Cammie my goddog

 **What do you worry about?** Worrying is a waste of time.

 **If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win?** I'd pick Catherine and we'd win because I'd take advantage of the fact that even all these years later Steve still gets moony eyes when he looks at her. While he's distracted I'll go for the win. If Cath is teamed with Steve I'd choose John.

 **Are you missing someone?** I miss some of the people I've served with that I don't get to see as much anymore.

 **Do you have a tattoo?** Yes.

 **Who is your hero?** My mom.


	8. John's Quiz

**What's your name?** John Parker

 **What time is it?** 9:00 pm

 **What is your best friend's name?** I have a lot of people I consider very good friends. I'd hate to single one out.

 **When was the last time you climbed a tree?** It's been awhile but I can still get up the wall on the obstacle course pretty fast so I think I could climb a tree if I needed to.

 **What would be your first question after waking up from being cryogenically frozen for 100 years?** "Carrie, what did you get us into?"

 **What's your favorite day?** Quiet Sundays **.**

 **What is the most annoying question that people ask you?** Why Carrie and I don't have any kids.

 **What is the luckiest thing that has happened to you?** Meeting my wife.

 **What are you wearing now?** Board shorts and a Pittsburgh Steelers t-shirt.

 **Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?** My commanding officer. Outside of work I mostly text as opposed to talking on the phone.

 **Siblings?** Two brothers

 **Hair color?** Brown

 **Eye Color?** Green

 **Who knows your deepest secret?** Carrie

 **Are you shy?** Not really. Sometimes I seem that way because Carrie is so gregarious but I'm comfortable around people.

 **Can you do a headstand?** Yes. Though it gets harder every year. LOL

 **Look to your right, what do you see?** Carrie, answering your quiz.

 **What books are you reading?** Water for Elephants by Sara Gruen

 **Piercings?** No

 **Favorite movie?** Caddyshack

 **Favorite football team?** Steelers!

 **What were you doing before this?** Eating take out.

 **Pets?** No. Carrie and I aren't home enough to properly care for one.

 **What do you worry about?** Not much.

 **If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win?** I'd team up with Steve but I have a feeling that Catherine and Carrie would somehow find a way to beat us.

 **Are you missing someone?** My family. We didn't get to spend the holidays with them this year.

 **Do you have a tattoo?** Several

 **Who is your hero?** My dad.

#

 _ **Join us tomorrow as the marathon continues!**_


End file.
